This invention relates to a golf club adjustment device which is particularly useful for fitting the lie of a wood to a particular person.
Of increasing importance to the continued improvement of the play of serious golfers is the custom fitting of mass produced matched woods to the widely varying critical body dimensions of potential club purchasers. Of particular importance is the need to customize woods to provide a lie which correctly relates each particular wood to the user's stance and arm length.
Since few have the economic means to have a set of golf clubs custom designed and made for them, the present invention provides a simple device for producing the precise controlled adjustment of mass produced clubs to accommodate each to the particular needs of an individual player.